Me and You and Singing
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: We're singing Harry Potter Parodies.  What could possibly go wrong!
1. Harry Pottah

**Sing this to the tune of Boom De Yadda!**

_I Love the writing,_  
_Thank you Mrs. Rowling._  
_I Love the character,_  
_I love Draco's prowling._  
_I love the whole series,_  
_And all the movies._

_Harry Pottah, Harry Pottah,_  
_Harry Pottah, Harry Pottah,_

_I love the FanFic,_  
_I love the parodies._  
_I love fangirls,_  
_They bring hilarity._  
_I love the Premires,_  
_And the opening Parties._

_Harry Pottah, Harry Pottah,_  
_Harry Pottah, Harry Pottah,_

_**RAP THIS**_

I love it allll...  
Especially the Yule Balll...

NOW LETS DO A ROLE CALL!

Adrian Pucey  
Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody  
Albus Dumbledore  
Alguff the Awful  
Alice Longbottom  
Alicia Spinnet  
Ambrosius Flume  
Amelia Susan Bones  
Amos Diggory  
Andrew Kirke  
Andromeda Black  
Andros the Invincible  
Angelina Johnson  
Arabella Figg  
Aragog  
Argus Filch  
Arnold  
Arthur Weasley  
Augusta Longbottom  
Barny the Fruitbat  
Bartemius Crouch Jr.  
Bartemius Crouch Senior  
Belatrix Black  
Bellatrix Lestrange  
Bertha Jorkins  
Bertie Bott  
Bill Weasly  
Birtha Jorkins  
Blaise Zabini  
Bloody Barron  
Bob Warrington  
Cedric Diggory  
Charlie Weasley  
Cho Chang  
Ciceron Harkis  
Colin Creevy  
Cormac McLaggen  
Cornelious Fudge  
Crookshanks  
Daphne Greengrass  
Dean Thomas  
Dedulus Diggle  
Dennis Umbrige  
Draco Malfoy3  
Duddly Dersly  
Eddie Carmichael  
Edgar Bones  
Egor Karkeroff  
Eleanor Branstone  
Eloise Midgeon  
Emma Dobbs  
Emmaline Vance  
Ernie Mcmillan  
Ernie Prang  
Errol  
Fang  
Fat Fryer  
Fat Lady  
Fenrir Greyback  
Filius Flitwick  
Finius Nigelus  
Firenze  
Fleur Delacour  
Florean Fortesque  
Fluffy  
Frank Bryce  
Fred Weasley  
Gabrielle Delacour  
George Weasley  
Gildaroy Lockheart  
Ginny Weasley  
Godric Gryffindor  
Graham Pritchard  
Grawp  
Gregory Goyle  
Gwenog Jones  
Hannah Abbott  
Harry Potter  
Hecter Dagworth Granger  
Hedwig  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Herbert Chorley  
Hermione Jane Granger  
Hermione Granger (hermione's mother...)  
Herold Dingle  
Humphrey Belcher  
Igor Karkaroff  
James Potter  
Justin Finch Flechly  
Katie Bell  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Kreacher  
Laura Madley  
Lavender Brown  
Lee Jordan  
Lily Potter  
Lord Voldemort  
Lucius Malfoy  
Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman  
Luna Lovegood  
Madam Hooch  
Madam Malkin  
Madam Pince  
Madam Pomfrey  
Madam Rosmerta  
Maddam Maxime  
Malcolm Baddock  
Marcus Belby  
Marcus Flint  
Marge Dursley  
Marietta Edgecome  
Mark Evans  
Marvalo Guant  
Mcnair  
Merope Gaunt  
Mertal  
Micheal Corner  
Millicent Bagnold  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Minerva McGonagall  
Moaning Myrtle  
Molly Weasley  
Montague  
Morfin Gaunt  
Mrs Figg  
Mrs. Norris  
Mundungus Fletcher  
Nagini  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom  
Nicholas Flamel  
Nimphodorah Tonks  
Norbert  
Nott, Theodore  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Olivander  
Oliver Wood  
Olympe Maxime  
Orla Quirke  
Otto Bagman  
Owen Cauldwell  
Padma Patil  
Pansy Parkinson  
Parvatie Patil  
Peeves  
Penelope Clearwater  
Percy Weasly  
Pertunia Dursly  
Peter Petigrue  
Petunia Dursley  
Piers Polkis  
Pigwigeon  
Prof. Binns  
Prof. Flitwick  
Prof. Grubbly-Plank  
Prof. Lockhart  
Prof. Quirell  
Prof. Slughorn  
Prof. Severus Snape  
Prof. Sprout  
Prof. Trelwaney  
Prof. Vecter  
Prof. Dippet  
Remus Lupin  
Rita Skeeter  
Roger Davies  
Romilda Vane  
Ron Weasley  
Rose Zeller  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Rufus Scrimgeour  
Salazar Slytherin  
Sally-Anne Perks  
Scabbers  
Seamus Finnigan  
Sir Nicholas De Mimsey Porpington  
Sirius Black  
Susan Bones  
The Bloody Barron  
Grey Lady  
Theodore Nott  
Tom Riddle  
Trevor  
Urquhart  
Vernon Dursley  
Victoria Frobisher  
Viktor Krum  
Vincent Crabbe  
Violet  
Winky  
Yvonne

Can you name anyone I missed?


	2. I Wanna Be A Sorcerer

**Up next in the songbook... I wanna Be a Wizard. (To the tune of I wanna be a billionaire)**

_**Harry Potter**_

I wanna be a Sorcerer,  
So Freaking Bad  
Fighting some bad dark wizards like my Dad...

I wanna get a firebolt, soar through the sky...  
Wave Draco and the Durslys all good-bye

Oh every time I close my eye-eys  
I play quiddich in the sky-ey-y  
And I win, every time  
Oh-ah I swear, The Dark Lord best be scared  
For when I'm a big Wizard!

Ooh-oh Ooh-oh

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I wanna be a Sorcerer  
So freaking bad  
Cuz its the only thing I don't yet have...

I wanna be on the cover of Witch Weekly Magazine  
Smiling next to the Dark Lord and Rowling...

Oh every time I close my eye-eys  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different VIP everynight!  
Oh-ah I swear the media best beware  
For when I'm a big wizard

**_Both_**

Ooh-oh Ooh-oh When I'm a Big Wizard!  
Ooh-oh Ooh-oh When I'm a Big Wizard!  
Ooh-oh Ooh-oh When I'm a Big Wizard!**__****__****_  
_**

**__****_Please review and if you have any suggestions for songs to do I would love to have them! :D_**


	3. Ode to Dumbledore

**Brace yourself for this Ode to Dumbledore!**

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for London too sexy for London  
Hogsmeade and England

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
Yeah Minerva, you heard me!

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the Staff Table  
Yeah on the table on the table yeah  
I do my little turn on the This Table

I'm too sexy for my broom too sexy for my broom  
So sexy zoom zoom

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Hey Snape, what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the Staff Table  
Yeah on the table on the table yeah  
I do my little turn on the This Table

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

I'm too sexy for my job too sexy for my job  
It makes my head just throb!

And I'm too sexy for this song

**Yeah... there's a reason I said it was also a tragedy... Will you ever think of Dumbledore the same way again? He's just so sassy!**


	4. I'm not even sure what to call this

When I was 11, I went to Hogwarts,

There was no feeling that compared to this feeling,

And nothing ever happened that made me ever wanna run

I had a ton of gropies,

Oh and some enimies,

To do my homework daily,

I sold out Starbucks.

That made my heart pound,

And skip a beat when I see things tryin to eat me,

Like the squid and the hell hound,

It really made me a little bit weak-kneed,

Professors drive me crazy,

My judgement was quite hazy,

That warning, I didn't take it,

And now I'm at the bottom of this snakepit in the forrest'...

WORD

**Ok so that was a first year going to Hogwarts and being cool and then falling out of rhyme and then falling in a snake pit. Reviews are lovly :D**


End file.
